How To Approach A Deer's Shadow
by LunaNikMoon
Summary: Naru knew she needed help but who could she turn to with such an intimate request...
1. Pros and Cons?

It was a hot day in Konohagakure. But that was the least of Naru problems. As she sat on her bed making a list.

After the war Naru and came to an understanding with Kurama and that seemed to make life easier. But Naru still felt like she was behind her peers in the relationship area.

Naru was so busy training and chase Sasuke, that she had avoided relationships of the sexual kind altogether. She was a 17 years old a war hero and couldn't even think about male private parts. She had some of the most perverted sensei's in history, yet that couldn't prepare her for this.

So she did what she did with everything make a list and train for it.

_'Kit, you can not be serious. Just go up to the nearest male smell them and undress.' Kurama growled__"No, for one that's rude and for two creepy. Also, I would attract the wrong type of attention. I want to feel safe". Naru whined._

Naru's list consist of pros and cons.

Starting with people who make her the most comfortable and who was nice to her before she became a war hero.

Option one: Gaara of the Sand

Pro: Understands be a jinchūriki.

Pro: Understands being a friend.

Pro: Handsome

Con: In love with Hinata-hime

Con: emotionally inept

Con: What village do we live in?!?! I most become Hokage!

Conclusion: No because I love that he is happy with Hinata-hime.

_'Plus I will not submit to a one-tail raccoon!!' Kurama yelled._Naru laughed, but she had to look at all her options, Gaara made a lot of sense. But Hinata was just the right fit for him. She was happy with both of her friends.

Option Two: Kakashi Hatake

Pro: Hansome!!!!!

Pro: Logical

Pro: Secretive

Cons: Older (may still think of me as a kid)

Con: Single?!?!

Con: PERVERT

Conclusion: He is my father's student and my teacher, he like a brother and he may not be single.

_'Unless you have a daddy kink' laughed__Kurama.__"Oh, shut up you, before I turn your cage back into a sewer instead of the beautiful fields you now enjoy," Naru growled playfully.__'YOU LOVE ME TO MUCH TO BE SO MEAN!' Kurama yelled._Option 3: Shikamaru Nara

Pro: Insanely intelligent

Pro: When did he get so hot!!!!!?

Pro: Really caring

Con: Lazy (Unless motivated)

Con: Smokes

Con: Just got out of a relationship

Conclusion: Could have great patience with my awkwardness. I can give him great motivation. maybe worth it.

Naru started to think about Shikamaru more in-depth. She knows she was attracted to him as soon as she saw him with his hair down and that tight Ninja fishnet shirt in the first genin exams. But she was so focused on Sasuke and his injuries she pushed it to the back of her mind. Plus, everyone thought she was in love with Sasuke and that could be further from the truth she thought of him as a brother, who ass she had to kick from time to time. Plus he does even make the list.

But, Naru let the attraction for Shikamaru go to the back of her mind, when he started dating Temari. Plus, Naru was not going to step in someone else happiness. And from the outside looking in, they both seem so happy. Naru could admit though it made her a little jealous.

Naru laid out on her bed with her arms crossed over her face and the notebook for pros and cons laid across her stomach.

Naru values friendship and she had been avoiding Shikamaru due to his relationship with the blond from Suna. Not that he noticed with war and everything else going on.

Naru bit her lip. She knows the other reason she avoids him was because of one of the nights she was traveling with Pervy-sage. She had seen a deer and that lead her to think about the now Nara Clan Leader. She remembered sneaky away to a hot spring. Letting her fingers trail down her body and learning to tease her sex. But was surprised her more was that she thought of Shikamaru and she felt ashamed for lusting after a taken man.

Naru lifted one of her arms from her head and made a first at her side. She could still feel the effects of that first orgasm like a memory just out of reach.

Naru jump up she had made her decision. She was going cloud gazing and maybe deer hunting.

* * *

let me know what you think.


	2. Training Partner

Naur: Outfit (it the 5th picture)

https//UzumakiNaruto%28Female%29

* * *

Shikamaru had a feeling that it was going to be an interesting day. While he never really changed his day to day routine he had a feeling today would be shocking.

Shikamaru had been avoiding being around friends and family for a while. Since his breakup with Temari, they all seemed to be walking on eggshells around him being careful of his feelings.

He would be the first to admit the breakup did sting but it was expected they both really needed and in their respective villages. Even though the sex was amazing, she was too stubborn that lead to many fights. But, he stayed because of the hot makeup sex. But after the war, he wanted more than fights.

Everything came to a head though when she caught him smiling at Naru after the war and saying he would be honored to serve as her advisors when she becomes Hokage. Temari then became a dog with a bone and told him...no to order him, to stay away from the female population in Konoha. Even though she was around MANY men in Suna. He even complimented Sakura once on her strength. He didn't hear the end of it for months.

Shikamaru understood though it was hard not to be intimated by Konohagakure female population, they were amazing on the battlefield and beautiful. Naru was a different breed though, her happiness was infections and her loyalty whomever she chooses to give it, was something. Shikamaru thought even the gods were jealous of her friends because she is a devout follower of love and compassion.

Temari wanted a puppy to follow her around and listen to her every word. But Shikamaru learned after his father passed that he was a man meant to lead and while sex was great, they were not meant to be. Shikamaru got to see that, he wanted a strong woman but not a pushy one who walked all over him just to make herself feel better. Also, one a little less jealous wouldn't hurt.

While his father looked like a pushover when it came to his wife. In his inmate moments with his mother he learned, she pushed but only to make his father better, not so he could follow her like a puppy. He needs strength and understanding.

Shikamaru looked up at the clouds and just hoped for the best.

"Hey Shikamaru can I join you!?!" Naru yelled running up to the spot he laid in.

"Damn, Naru you broke my train of thought," Shikamaru said looking up at her.

"Sorry, I just..." Naru started to say.

"Just sit down troubles woman." He said reaching for his pack of cigarettes.

"Thank you," Naru said sitting in the grass with her arms resting on her knees. Naru looked like she was concentrating on something very important, this made Shikamaru feeling a little uneasy with the normal energetic blond.

Shikamaru had to admit Naru had grown over the years but never quite losing her innocent nature. She changed her style, thank the gods. she now wears a black jacket that rolled up at her sleeve to reach her elbow and zipped all the way up to her neck. Orange shorts and black fingerless gloves. She also had a red band wrapped around her left arm with the Uzumaki symbol on it. She topped it all off with a white sash around the waist and thigh-high boots. All in all, Shikamaru knew why half of the male population went crazy with lust and the other wanted to marry her. Shikamaru knew if she was not one of his closes friends, he might have to try. But, he got the feeling Naru was not a woman for a one night stand plus, he didn't want to ruin on of his closest bonds. But it didn't stop him from looking.

Temari had reason to be mindful of Naru, she was just like her element wild and unpredictable.

"So Shikamaru what's your plans for today?" Naru said smiling down at him.

Shikamaru knew he should be careful he could get lost in those eyes as he did in clouds.

"Nothing much shopping for food and cooking meals for the rest of the week. What about you?"

"Oh, nothing really just thinking...If you could believe it". Naru replied with her typical head scratch.

Shikamaru was not a genius for nothing something was bothering her and she was distracted by it. Shikamaru had forgotten he was holding his cigarettes, he smiled some time being around Naru she causes you to be on your best (Or worst ) behavior without knowing it.

Shikamaru sighed, " What's wrong Naru?" He raised up to a lean his weights on his forearms.

"Shika, I want to ask you something but I don't want to lose your friendship and I don't want to be laughed at..." Naru said looking down.

Shikamaru knew it was serious, she had not called him 'Shika' since they were kids back when she was having a hard time pronouncing his whole name. It became a secret, they only shared when the times were hard, like when her sensei died. His name for her was 'Little Vixen' if back then he only knew how fitting the name really was.

Shikamaru stood up and put his cigarettes in his pocket and started to walk away.

"Well come on then little vixen, we need to get the food and make dinner. I can not talk on an empty stomach." Shikamaru called over his shoulder smirking at her surprised face.

Naru got up and huffed "Don't call me that! Lazy ass it makes me sound like a...a...a harlot!" she said pitching him in his side.

"A spiteful or quarrelsome woman. It the actual definition. Now a harlot is a prostitute. Don't worry though, I would pay top dollar if you were. Now to think of it I could bankrupt my clan." Shikamaru said tapping his chin with a smirk. He barely missed Naru kick aimed at his head.

He went into a run with Naru yelling being him. But, it didn't matter she was smiling again and he ignores the tiny ping of joy it gave his heart.

* * *

Naru had calmed down before they arrived at his home. She was only calm because of Shikamaru carried all the groceries. His mother had moved out of the head house shortly after Shikaku's death. She couldn't handle the memories but Shikamaru was now Clan Head and that came with the house.

They took their shoes off at the door and Naru helped him put the groceries away. Shikamaru took off his Jonin jacket, a rank he obtained after the war.

He thought he would make mackerel and kelp.

"Talk little vixen," he said as he pulled out the kelp.

"Okay this is going to be weird and I know what you are going to says, have you thought it through. I have! And I know you just got out of your relationship with Temari. But you have such a logical approach and I have these things... I want to do but I'm behind everyone else!" Naru was rambling it was hard to keep up.

Shikamaru turned around, "What are you talking about? Naru are you asking me out?!?!"

"Yes...I'm asking you to be my training partner in all things sexual and emotional," Naru said looking off to the side of the room. She sat with her hands fisted in her lap.

Shikamaru was just staring at her. "What the actual fuck Naru! Is this a joke because it's not funny."

Naru set up straighter "Shika I'm not joking and why do you sound so angry?"

"Naru this is a lot to process. My God Naru are you a virgin? Do you even know what you like? What about after?" Shikamaru began to pace then he leaned against the counter. He pulled his hair tie out and comb his fingers through his hair.

"I am a virgin...and I don't know everything I like but... but...I know what I want to try and I know I trust you!" Naru stood up and started to walk towards him in a fit of anger.

How dare he question her like she is some naive little girl. She is a powerful kunoichi!

"Look Naru...Oww! Stop pulling my hair!" Shikamaru did not respond well to troubled blondes.

Naru continued pulling his hair, like a 3-year-old crying about her favorite toy lost.

"Why Shikamaru am I attractive enough?" Naru whined.

**Is she serious?!?** Shikamaru thought. Shikamaru knew what he was into and even some things another blond was scared to do. And hear was Naru, asking for him to be a sexual sensei. He wanted to turn it down, he wanted to be a good guy. Also, their friendship what would he do if he lost one of the first rays of sunshine on his life? But first, he had to stop her from pulling his hair. It was one of the things he was really into.

"Naru stop!" Shikamaru said in a raspy voice. She had never heard him speak with such command in his voice. It was doing things to her inside. Shikamaru was never serious and never commanding.

_'Maybe the cloud watcher is not so lazy after all. Quick see how he smells.' Kurama said_

_"Quite you before I turn you into a rug" Naru replied._

Shikamaru grabbed her hand and turned her against the counter leaning over her. He was holding both her wrist in one hand down by her waist.

"You don't know me Naru. You know me as your friend 'Shikamaru', you know me as a comrade and as a Capitan. But you don't know me as a man. I don't want to take advantage of you and even though what it sounds like is a relationship. I would have certain control over you because of your inexperience." He said a click of his tongue.

Shikamaru then pulled her hair making her look up at him. He could see the effect it had on her. Unlike most people, who pupils dilated when aroused. Naru pupil turned into cat-like slits. She never looked more wanting then at this moment.

"Things have changed for me after the war and leaving Temari. It's let me learn a few things about myself. See I like women a lot and in that regard, I will apply all my efforts. But I don't want to squander my efforts." Shikamaru said into her ear.

His nose was grazing her neck and Kurama was right about smell, he smelled amazing. Like grass, mint, and something she couldn't quite place. But he was right she didn't know him as the man he is now that should scare her but she was never one to back down from getting what she waited.

"Am not scared...Or joking", Naru mumbled into the part of his neck she could reach.

"Just answer me this do..do you think you could be my training partner? Or are you the self-proclaimed number one coward, you called yourself back when we were genin?" Naru said with a tiny lick to his chest right above the fishnet shirt.

Shikamaru froze he was a decent man, but not a saint.

He gripped her pigtail harder and pulled back to look at her. The moan she let out with such a movement had him ready to bend her over the counter.

"Give me three days to think about it." He shakily exhaled. "I will come and find you with my decision, Little Vixen".

Funny how they had used those names more today than in the past 8 years.

"Right now it best you leave. Before we both do something rash" Shikamaru said. He let go of the pigtail not before messaging her scalp. which she leaned into.

She looked so confused but she nodded her head and headed to the door.

Shikamaru was proud of her she didn't look back once. She walked out like the strong kunoichi she was.

He realized he dropped the mackerel and kelp on the floor.

**Troublesome.**

* * *

So I love Shikamaru and he will be a bit dark in this story and sexy!


	3. Three days!

Thank you to those that have liked the story. Also, thank you for being with me as a writer. I really appreciate it!

Also, a few notes: Sasuke never left for his redemption tour after the war. Once again Shikamaru is a little dark.

* * *

Day One:

Shikamaru went into Nara's forest to sit in his new favorite spot. Where he made his first subjugation, the gravesite of Hidan. This was his favorite spot for a number of reasons, one he averaged his sensei, two he remembered the talks he had with his father about taking action and finally how he know, he was just a little bit twisted.

He knew he was twisted about this because he tried to fuck Temari at this spot. She was not having it though and she told him he was sick for wanting her in a graveyard that he created.

He knew then that she wouldn't understand. She didn't lose a sensei she loved. She lived in fear of Gaara and subjectively her father. But he lived in fear of his own mind and shadow possession. When an individual is smarter than most around him, it comes with an urge to manipulate. But his mother's teachings won out. So he never did, a least until he lost his sensei. Shikamaru knew he felt a little too deeply at times. He had cried more times then he could count and he had lost two men he looked up to in his life.

This was one of the things that he wondered about Naru's proposal. What exactly did she want a sensei, a partner or a relationship?

Shikamaru knew he was not like other people his age. He always wanted marriage and a quiet life with kids. So he had no problem giving her all those things and more. But Naru was different, he knew she understood pain and joy. He could see himself with her. But he also had a feeling Naru had a lot of anger as well.

Shikamaru didn't think he could handle a one night stand or a fling with Naru. He may be lazy but he was a possessive being, just like his shadows. He couldn't put himself in a fling, especially with someone like Naru.

Shikamaru got up from the bolder and out of his thinking pose. Beginning his walk back to the estate. He had his first questions. Now to think about the outcome.

* * *

Day One:

Naru didn't know why she was so nervous, it was not like he said no.

Going to the training ground would help ease some of the tension.

_'You can not be serious the shadow user would be a foul to turn you away. I am starting to wonder though kit, is this just because you feel emotionally stunted or more about finding out the cloud gazer was no longer with the sand witch?' Kurama growl as he laid back to enjoy the sun in her mind._

Kurama generally stays out of Naru thoughts, it was a code they shared to still be a team but to as have individuality. But from time to time thoughts creepied out like love or anger.

_"Training partners...could I sound more like a child!" Naru huffed. "I just got so nervous. But I will admit I was excited when I heard him and Temari had broken up. As for what I want... I want what Ino and Sai have just a little more functional. I want to experience sex...but...but...it hard to trust someone. I mean look at my arm that was done by my best friend._

Naru wanted to grow in the emotional aspect but, trusting people was hard. And taking colthes off with someone was hard to think about. When the Akatsuki were on your tail and you are everyones beckon of hope.

Plus who could handle dating one of the most powerful ninjas and future Hokage.Without some type of political agenda?

When she started making the list of people it was a lot longer, but she slowly starts to realize that Shikamaru really was the best option. He had been with her since day one and he treated her like an equal. He was one of the first to be there for her when she was really depressed.

Also, he was from one of the families who told him to befriend Naru and not run away.

Naru sighed and looked up at the clouds. Now all she had to do was wait. Whitch was her least favorite thing.

* * *

Day Two:

Shikamaru decided to go get advice from the one person who he knew would keep this a secret and think on a rational plane.

He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door and it shoots open.

Mirai dashed out "Aniki!!" she hugs his legs looking up at him with big ruby eyes.

"Hey, short stuff." lifting her up and placing her on his shoulders laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Hey, Shikamaru," Kurenai said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Hello, Kurenai-sensei", he said as he walked to the living room.

"I have been off duty for a while now. Will you ever stop calling me sensei." Kurenai laughed in good humor.

"Old habits I suppose," Shikamaru said smirking.

"Aniki, I want to show you my new toy," Mirai squealed bouncing up and down on the couch.

"How about you show me in a bit? Can I talk to your mother and then you can show me ALL your toys."

Mirai crossed her arms and looked to be thinking about the proposal Shikamaru gave her. " Okay, but no sleeping this time Aniki" and with a node, she jumps off the couch and dashes down the hall.

"You will regret that deal," Kurenai said to bring a tray of tea out and setting it on the living room table. "What's on your mind Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighed and dropped his head to the back of the couch.

"Naru came to me with an idea of helping her learn...well you know...umm sexual, " okay maybe this was a bad idea coming here if he couldn't even get it out.

"Sex. Honestly, you are a grown man don't be coy with such a thing." Kurenai said smiling into her teacup. "So did you take her up on her offer?"

"Not right away. I told her to give me a few days. I just got out a relationship and I have changed Kurenai-sensei, and sometimes that scares me. And you know Naru she's all light and sunshine. I'm literally all shadows and... well the opposite."

Shikamaru said hanging his head between his legs.

Kurenai blows her tea. "Asuma always said you two balance each other yin-yang." She said smiling out the window. "Have you considered how Naru must feel? As a kunoichi it hard to be vulnerable for Naru, I think this is especially true. She has the Nine-tails, from a well-respected clan and trained by the best. Now to top it off she the hero of the ninja war. However, she has not had the time to be a girl loved and cared for. I think she came to you because in most ways you have always been what you call 'dark'. You are not the first man to be turned by events and found out you like them. Just don't let them consume you."

Shikamaru was looking at her. "Is it wrong to want her light all to myself and to be greedy? I'm not going to lie and say there isn't another side that wants to corrupt her... just a little bit... " Shikamaru exhaled shakily and began to pull out his cigarette. But, stopped when he saw the look on Kurenai's face of sadness. He slowly slides them back in his pocket.

Kurenai seems to snap out of the memory she was having with the cigarettes out of sight. she looked up with a watery smile."No, Shikamaru it's not wrong and in my experience, it can be quite fun and something tells me, Naru, with her appetite for pranks would love it. Once you killed a person Shikamaru something does shift and sometimes that shift is sexual." Kurenai said laughing at his blush.

Talking this out with Kurenai was a good call she was a seasoned ninja and he knew his sensei was like him as well. So she understood his few words and how to guide him.

"If you don't mind me saying don't judge Naru by Temari. Temari was a good fit for you for a while but Temari needs to lead and she needs a man to follow her not walk beside her. You are a clan head and most likely the advisor to the future Hokage. You need an equal and Naru could be that."

Mirai came running down the hall "You said a second and it has been many!" she huffed.

"Okay, I'm coming...I'm coming," Shikamaru said raising from the couch. " Thank you, Kurenai-sensei."

She nodded her head and smiled.

Shikamaru had a lot to think about but first, he had to get through hours of toy watch.

"What a drag."

* * *

Day Two:

Naru jumped from the roof to rooftops until she laid on a familiar window seal.

"Not avoiding paperwork I see". Naru laughed at the white-haired ninja.

"You wait until it's your turn it will be your greatest enemy never to be defeated," Kakashi said leaning back in his chair.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei you would be honest with me right?" Naru said leaning against the side of his desk.

Kakashi was a little taken back Naru hardly ever was serious let alone quite.

"Of course."

"You would screw me right?" Naru said with a serious face.

Kakashi was quite then he laced his fingers together.

"I'm a pervert I would screw anything but,..." before he could finish Naru smacked him in the head.

"What was that for! I was going to say no I see you as a little sister. What is this about Naru."

Naru looked at him skeptically. "I ask Shikamaru to be my "training partner" in that area, he said to give him a few days, " she said looking away with a blush.

"Humm, 'training' is that what you all call it these days. Well, first Naru, were you clear in you or statement. Does he know what you want? For that matter do you know what you want?" Kakashi said with a lazy smile. His student was all grown up but in so many ways still innocent a rarity in their profession.

"I want him. Also, love and a partner. Does that answer your question?" Naru said scratching her head.

"Naru, trust me when I say if you want something go for it. I have lost but I would give anything to have the loved the one I wanted I think you should going for it." Kakashi had a far off look in his eye. "Shikamaru is one of the better options. He has patience and...he may be fun if you catch my drift!" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Naru eyebrow twitched. She kicked him out of his chair this time.

"Naru, even if you assistant me you can't become Hokage any faster!" Kakashi said dashing out of the window.

"Get back here! You have paperwork!" Naru said dashing after him towards the old training grounds.

* * *

Day Three:

"Finally, you came out of your hole. My gosh Shikamaru stop being so lazy and stubborn!"

Ino said while pulling his ponytail. Funny how when she did it, it did nothing for him.

"Ino, you guys were being weird. I understood Temari was not right for me." He said snatching his hair from her grip.

"Well, I'm just glad you're up and about...Now can we eat!" Choji was to excite about eating at the all you can eat barbecue.

"Well, I missed you all too." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"So what's up with you what have you been up to besides cloud gazing?" Choir mumbled stuffing his face.

"You know...nothing much just thinking and clan stuff." Shikamaru didn't want to tell his friends about Naru just yet. He just came to a decision last night. Also, Ino was a gossiper and he didn't want his busy all-around Konohagakure.

"Well you know you can tell us anything. Don't wall yourself off Shikamaru. We are a family first...just don't forget that." Ino said looking at him from her side gaze.

Shikamaru grabbed some ribs. "I know Ino. I wanted to tell you that I think I have met someone and trying to approach it with caution."

Ino squealed. " Who! Civilian, ninja...oh.oh. tell me!"

"Ino, calm down, I'm still working it out."

"Well, you better tell us soon Shikamaru! But I'll give you time. But until then let's eat." Ino said reach for the only green thing on the table.

Choji clearly agreed. "Food first your girly later!"

Shikamaru couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Day Three:

"Teme, you asked me here to help you rebuild your district. Keyword HELP." Naru screamed through the house.

Sasuke hummed, "I am helping dope, I'm meditating on the layout of the compound."

Naru clones were running about. "No, you are being lazy and don't want to use your chakra," she whined.

Sasuke stood. "You seemed like you needed to get out of your head for the last few days. So what better way then helping me."

Naru blows her hair out of her face."Whatever. How is it going with Sakura-chan by the way?" wiggling her eyebrow subjectively.

"How it's going with the lazy shadow user?" He was deflecting as indicated by the lite dusting of his cheeks.

"Shut up! I told him, okay, but it's not easy. You and I both know we are the best at sharing emotion." Naru said leaning on the deck.

"Hn."

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and started to walk towards the back of the compound. "Well at least he was not your first kiss, it really was horrible." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Teme! At least I'm not questioned about leaving with a snake guy! Tell me did he slither in your bed at night!" Naru barely had time to miss the Chidori coming her way.

Well, at least she did get him to help knock down a few buildings.

* * *

I must say this about a review I received. Please understand the story is building. Also, Naru does know what she looking for, just not how to put it in words.

It will be explained later. But if you have nothing nice to post don't read. Or go out and write your own story. It is not as easy, as one may think.

That said thank you! For all your support.


	4. My First?

Next chapter

I'm still looking for a beta, please help!

* * *

Naru was on edge, Shikamaru said he would find her when he was ready to talk, but _when_?!

She had decided to go home after "helping" Sasuke rebuild his compound. Having a shower was long overdue she thought.

While in the shower, she thought about the chances of Shikamaru turning her down. Normally the hyperactive blonde was never afraid of anything, but this was a new arena, and fighting with all her physical strength was not going to win this battle.

She heard a growl from Kurama.

_'If he dismisses you...I'll kill him'_.

She chuckled but didn't respond to the overprotective fox.

She would avoid him like the plague if he rejected her. She didn't think she could handle the humiliation.

Naru got out of the shower and reaching for her bright orange towel when she heard a knock at the door.

"Shit!"

She dashed to her room and grabbed a pair of shorts. Barely having them on when she heard another knock.

"Hold on a sec!"

She grabs the nightshirt she wore in her younger teenage years, it just barely covered her stomach.

She ran to the door swag it open.

"Teme! If you are coming to...Shikamaru!" she paused and suddenly wishing she had taken more time to dress better.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, had his eyes bounce from her hair to her chest, to the exposed stomach. He seemed to wake up out of the trance first.

Shaking his head.

"Um. Can I come in to talk?" he said while looking off to the side scratching his neck.

"Oh yeah of course"

Naru moved to the side and opened the door further. "What something to eat...or drink?"

He took off his shoes and walk further into the apartment.

Once he was in the middle of the living room, she started to head for the kitchen.

He chuckled, "Water would be fine."

Shikamaru couldn't believe what she answered the door in and with her hair down, it was amazing. He bet his clan fortune, that she did nothing for it to be so smooth and sleek, Ino would be so jealous.

But the fitted shorts and top. That almost undid him.

For a minute he could tell she thought he was Sasuke at the door and he didn't understand how the last Uchiha could be around Naru and not died of a nosebleed.

Shikamaru concluded he must be gay or like a tiny woman because Naru was a beautifully built woman. But if Shikamaru was being honest with himself, Naru has always been cute. He remembered when they were younger and one of the first things he notices about her was her eyes. That was the first time he knew that he wanted to protect her and at least be friends with her.

When Naru got older he noticed, along with most of the village, the beauty that Naru had become.

"Here you go," she handed him the cup of water.

Shikamaru had a seat on the blue loveseat. He looked around her apartment and noticed it was simply decorated. It was a beautifully decorated, only Naru could make orange and sky blue decor work.

The thing that caught his eye was the small statue of a fox and tanuki playing with each other. No doubt a gift from Gaara. Even though he was sure Shukaku was still a little power-hungry beast, but respected Naru and her sacrifice.

"What's up Shikamaru?" Naru said as she sat Indian style in the chair across from the love set. She was holding cup turning it over and over in her hand. He could tell she was nervous.

But he was trying not to look at her because with her sitting Indian style he could see she was not wearing any underwear and her most sacred parts were imprinted against tight shorts.

He ignored all that and breathed out his nose trying to damper his hormones. "I'm here to talk about your request. But before I answer, I have a few questions."

Naru stopped fidgeting with her cup."Okay, shoot."

"First, thing what do YOU want? A fling? A teacher? A relationship?" Shikamaru was staring straight into her ocean blue eyes.

Naru had never seen him look so serious, but she knew that she had to take the questions and answer them directly, something she usually was not very good at.

"I have been thinking about this as well..." she pauses to push her hair out of her face. "I will not lie Shikamaru, I want a relationship, a partner, or in Kumara's words a mate. But I..I...trust you and I don't think I could settle for a fling with you. It would be too hard for me."

Shikamaru was over the moon with her answer it's what he was hoping for, but he couldn't be distracted from the goal.

"Naru, what's your sexual experience?"

She blushed. "Well, I don't count Teme kiss! But I did kiss ...Oh, my god doesn't judge me. I kissed Itachi Uchiha."

Shikamaru's eyes got huge "When...How!?" so much for not being distracted.

"Itachi came and met with me while I was looking for Sasuke. He questioned me about Sasuke, but I tried to attack him. But he used a genjutsu on me, surrounding me with a flock of crows. He asked me what will I do if Sasuke ever tries to attack Konoha. I told him I would protect the village without killing Sasuke... Then he smiled and walked closer to me. Until I felt my back hit something." Naru was red all over while she was explaining.

"He then came up and stocked my cheek. He said, '_I'm sorry Naru, I'm going to take a little piece of your light_ _with me. For even I am just a man, who wants a small taste of heaven'. _I was confused I thought he was going to take my eyes or something! Then he leaned down and kissed me it...it was so sweet, tender and filled ...with ...sadness. I realize then that he needed this ...kiss. So I let him and I let him hold me and kiss me so deeply. When he broke away my legs were around his waist and his hand on my thigh. His other hand was still stroking my cheek. My hands were in his hair and my forehead rested on his. He looked at me for a long time and then smiled. Then he stepped back and one of the crows fly down my throat, telling me that he hopes its power will never be needed. I asked for an explanation, but Itachi dispersed, saying he had '_other businesses' _then he said _'Naru thank you. Unlike my baby brother, I like sweets. I don't regret you are one of the last things I have the pleasure of tasting.' _Then he was gone." She had a look of such fondness and confusion on her face.

Shikamaru was a little jealous, but he understood Itachi, Naru was the essence of light. After the war, everybody knew of Itachi's sacrifice, Shikamaru understood living in such a dark world where everyone thought you were the enemy. He can understand seeing a beautiful woman and wanting just one thing for yourself. And from the look of Naru, she understood it too.

"I think I knew then that he was not the monster everyone painted him out to be. But I think when he saw me he saw the future and it felt right to give him my first real kiss. Of course, when I told Sasuke after the war, he was shocked but happy his brother had some enjoyment, if only for a moment. He even teased me by calling me his sister-in-law for a while." She laughed shaking away the memory.

"But other than that no other Ummm... history besides you know just me w-with me. You know." Naru looked off to the side.

Shikamaru could see the Uchiha men meant something to her. If Itachi was alive, Shikamaru may have his work cut out for him. But Sasuke was clearly like a brother to  
Naru, so that was one question he didn't have to ask. But Shikamaru was a reasonable man after all Temari would always hold a place in his heart. It was only fair Itachi held a place in Naru's.

Shikamaru nodded his head to her last sentence. "Last, question what does the Kubbyi think of us?" Shikamaru knew this was important because if the Kubbi didn't think it could work it could lead to some unwelcome effects in the future. He did not doubt Naru's ability to hold Kyuubi back. But at the same time, he didn't want her to have to fight with an age-old being, who probably knew more about compatibilities than they ever have seen in their human lives.

She giggled "In his own words, _**' He will give you strong pups and would be a fool to turn you down. If so, I seriously doubt his true intelligence' **_So I say we have the green light and he told me to base my attraction for you off of smell"

"So, you like the way I smell?"

She wanted to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face."Nope, you smell like dirt!" She turned his nose up in the air.

"Somehow I doubt that. Do you have any questions for me?" He leaned back to get more comfortable on the loveseat.

"Yes..." She chewed her lip. "Are you really over Temari?"

He knew that question was coming.

"To answer that you have to understand somethings. First Temari was everything I thought I didn't want. She was too much like my mother or so I thought. But as I turned out she was at times degrading and thought my aloof nature was a weakness that she could control. She was, in essence, the extremes of my mother with none of the gentlenesses or caring. I will not lie, the sex was amazing, and being that she was my first, she does hold a place in my heart. She taught me a lot about myself, the good and the bad. That being said, that chapter of my life is closed. I imagine it's the same for you and your moment with Itachi. They will hold a place, but we are both ready for someone who can have a whole heart in their hands. Does that answer your question?"

Naru understood while the inmate moment with Itachi was short, she knew the moment with him meant the world to her. Plus Itachi never looked at her like she was a demon. Even when she was very young and the village treated her like trash. He was always kind when their path crossed before he killed his clan. Two '_monsters_' the village called them, the same village they both gave up so much to protect. She understood Itachi, even more than Sasuke. So, Shikamaru was right Itachi held a place but for her it was to brief, Itachi didn't have her whole being. The only big difference was Shikamaru had time to find out why Temari didn't work and Naru believes him when he said he was done with the female sand-nin.

"Yes, I understand."

"One more question, what do you want from this..me..?Oh, you know what I mean" Naru was stretching the back of her head again glance at him underneath her eyelashes.

Shikamaru raises from the couch and walked over to her chair. Leaning down until both his arms caged her in the chair. He had that damn smirk again.

"What I want. Is everything and pardon me for being blunt, I want all of you. I want to possess you like I do my shadows, I want to bend you to my will. I want your love and in the future I want you to be my Hokage as well as my wife. Or in the words of the Kyuubi my _'mate'. _Does that sit well with you Naru Uzumaki?"

Naru was shaking she had never seen Shikamaru so serious and so damn sexy at the same time?

_'Focus, Kit!' Karma snapped._

"How are you sure we can b-b-be all that?" Now she was sounded like Hinata-hime.

Shikamaru stood straight up still looking down at her placing his hands in his pocket. "Naru I have noticed you for quite some time and you have been one of my closest comrades. But I also think I understood you growing up. I just never thought you would look my way and Temari came along. Well, let's just say I knew there was something there. But I wanted to try with Temari and I did but we didn't work. And let's face it, I thought you had a list of men who you wanted first."

He was very close her knees were touching his legs.

She looked down thinking if she should confess her thoughts to him.

She whispered. "I thought about you too. I even.." she breathed out through her nose. "You were the first man I-I-I...touched myself too."

Shikamaru went still as a board, he must have heard wrong. "Naru, you need to answer the question from before does that sit well with you Naru Uzumaki? Everything I want?" His voice sounded so deep in his chest.

"Yes," She looked up at him win the same determined look in her eyes when she was about to conquer the next obstacle in her way.

Shikamaru grabbed her knocking down the cup in the process. He looked her in the eye and leaned his forehead against her.

"When I lost my sensei Naru, something changes in me that day. I became a little more ruinous. I still love looking at the clouds. But after Temari, I wanted darker things." Shikamaru was looking Naru in the eyes and taking in everything he was saying.

"Naru I will be honest my sexual appetite has changed and while I will not cause you no real harm. I feel i need this sometimes in the relationship." He signed while closing his eyes. "But Naru, I promise I will be as devoted to you as a shadow never parting from you. But I don't want you to feel trapped in this if you cannot be with me or I see my self hurting you. Tell me and I'll leave." Shikamaru looked uneasy as if Naru would leave because he was not what everyone thought.

She tilted his head up while looking him in the eye.

"I'm not all sunshine and roses Shika, I have grown up a jinchuuriki and lost so much. I have a positive outlook on life but there... is apart of me that wants the power and the ruin." She placed both hands on his face. "I'm not scared I trust you to teach me and if you push too far I will stop you but I trust you."

Shikamaru knew now why Termari was threaten by Naru because he knew then that if this works out he could never leave Naru and maybe Termari sensed that.

Shikamaru smirked, he took her hands off his face. She looked confused but then he pulled her close and he hugged her and buried his head in her neck.

"Then in your own words, let's begin training."

Naru cannot remember being so excited.


	5. The Garden

"YOU WHAT!" Ino screamed.

"My ears Ino!" Shikamaru said looking a little frustrated.

"While excuse me! I'm just shocked you know? I mean its Naru and..and... you! Are you trying to go through all the blonds in the world? Please don't say I'm next!" Ino started to back away from him as if scared he might find her attractive.

"Please, don't even joke about that. Plus, it's no surprised Naru and Shikamaru have always been close and they have a lot in common." Choji chimed in before he was able to finishing his apple.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Ino looked up at Choji with her hands on her hips. She was surprised he was even in the tree. But then again, the tree did have apples.

Choji sighed and paused eating his snack again. "One: They were both class slacker."

"Hey." Shikamaru interrupted, Choji just waived him off.

"Two: They both lost their Sensei. Three: They both are strong and pillars in the Village. Four: They both lost their fathers who are held as great heroes in the Village. Five: And most important they both know what's it like to want to throw it all away. Only difference in that area is Shikamaru got revenge, Naru didn't." Choji finished taking a big bite out of his apple finally.

"Well ...I ..whatever. Are you happy Shikamaru? That's all that matters." Ino said leaning against the tree Choji was current inhabiting.

Shikamaru understood her surprise because she saw how strong Naru was in the war and he thought she was concerned if he could handle the hyper active blonde.

Shikamaru loved Choji though he had a unique prospective on seeing everyone and he was right on many levels but there were still more levels him and Naru connected on.

"Yes, Ino. I'm happy with my decision. Or I would not have told you." Shikamaru gazed at the clouds while lying in the grass.

"Well, we are here for you every step of the way!" Ino then set down cross legged on the grass next to him and Choji nodded in agreement with her statement.

"Now tell me all the gossip!"

Shikamaru smiled disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Leaving Ino in suspense. Now to find Naru.

Naru was running fast towards the Hyuga Compound. She needs to talk to Hinata-Hime.

When she got the compound, she waved to the guards as she flew by. They knew who she was there to visit and gave her a node in greeting.

Hinata and Naru had grown close throughout the war. They bonded together out of their shared pain for almost losing Neji. Thank Kami he survived but he was on limited duty until he is fully healed.

Naru laughed at the fact Neji was so annoyed with Tenten, because she followed him around every day to make sure he didn't over exert his self. If he did push the limits to far, Tenten would give him a hard hit to the head, with one of her many tools to remind him, he went far pass his limit. Then Neji would hold his head and milk the pain for everything it was worth.

Naru had a feeling Neji just wanted to make Tenten feel bad, so she would huge him and bring him close to her chest. But Naru told him this once and Neji said, '_That is no way for a respectable Hyuga to act,_' then he turned away with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Naru laughed at the memory.

Naru had also been the one to encourage Hinata to pursue her crush on a certain red head. She was almost to Hinata personal garden, when she slowed down because she was picking up the Godaime Kazekage chakra signature and it was fluctuating. Naru knew Gaara would never hurt Hinata, but why was his intent spiking so wildly.

Naru slowed down and landed on one of the many Sakura trees near the center of the garden. She could believe her ear, eyes or nose!

There in the middle of the garden was the Hyuga Heiress and the _Godaime Kazekage_ having sex. It was not just the sex that shocked Naru it was the smells and the kind of sex they where having.

Hinata front was pushed up against the tree and backside was snug to the Kazekage. Her beautiful midnight Kimono was pushed up to the arch of her back exposing her smooth back side and one beautiful pale shoulder was exposed.

There was not much to see of Gaara from the angle Naru was at, but she could tell his manhood was buried deep in the Heiress.

What surprised Naru even more was not the sex, but the fact that Gaara had a kunai and was leave the tiniest cuts on Hinata shoulder and licking the blood droplets and Hinata seemed to loved it!

Naru know that Gaara had the Shukaku placed back in him after the war. Shukaku was still a little blood thirsty but he and Gaara had a great understanding. They both loved and respected Hinata. But being a jinchūriki sometime you could bond so close with you a Tail Beast you could tend to take on some of their traits and Shukaku was defiantly blood lust.

"Gaara...P-P-Please…" Hinata seemed to get impatient with Gaara slow movement.

Gaara pulled up from licking her shoulder and nuzzle in her neck.

"Why Hime are you growing impatient?" Naru could practically here the smirk in Gaara's voice. "I wonder? What would everyone think of the caring, loving Hyuga Heiress begging to be rutted in the middle of the garden with an animal like me?" Gaara murmured in her ear while exposing more of her back.

Naru couldn't look away. She most have inherited more from Pervy Sage then she original thought.

Naru sensed him before she felt him land on the branch behind her but it was too late.

"Shikamaru!" She whispered loudly before he covered her mouth.

"Now Naru, what are you doing here? Are you being a voyeur? Well, I can't blame you it is an interesting show." Shikamaru whispered in her ear.

Shikamaru wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kept his other hand over her mouth while taking the hand wrapped around her waist and began to descend down to her inner thigh.

"Look at them. Do you see the kanji symbol on Hinata back? Gaara placed it in a good place just low enough for no one to see but someplace he will always know. When they are walking around acting the part of Heiress and Kazekage. He has her hand on the small of her back and he can run his fingers over it. Knowing just how unclothe they really are. It must be thrilling. Would you let me make you Naru?"

Naru made a small whimper. She knew she would let him mark her and it excited her to no end.

Shikamaru's hand started to get closer to her center and Naru unconscionably speared her legs a little wider. She was overrun by the feelings Shikamaru was bring out of her and the smells of Gaara and Hinata. Gaara and Hinata always smelled like family to Naru, Hinata scent of lavender and Gaara scent was like a fresh oasis, together they were was always comforting.

Shikamaru nipped at her ear. Just circling his hand around the outline of her sex.

"Because I would let you make me Naru."

Naru moaned. Yes, she would love that too.

**Kurama laughed he knew his nature was rubbing off on her. **

Naru tried to get her mouth free to answer Shikamaru, but before she could Shikamaru slide his finger over her clit oh so perfectly. Naru buckle towed his hand shamelessly.

"Shh Naru, we don't want to disturb the show below. I do plan to _take_ you in the Nara Forest in a similar fashion. But, I want you to run for me Naru and I plan to have you in one of my favorite spots. You know when I plan Naru I _always_ see it through to completion. Even you being unpredictable will fall before me."

Shikamaru knew the things he was saying to her was just to see her reaction, as well as preparing her for what is to come and see if she could take it.

Shikamaru didn't know when he was came looking for Naru he would find her in the Hyuga compound. But when he enters and he could sense where she was and then what she was watching he couldn't pass up on an opportunity like this.

Shikamaru was having a hard time with his self-control. Naru was soaked through her shorts and all he wanted was full satisfy her.

"You are not an animal and if you are then you are mine, just as I am yours." Hinata didn't stutter when she looked Gaara in the eye and pushed back to him with desperation. She reached her hand back and grabbed his hip encouraging him to pick up the pace.

Shikamaru had enough he made the hand signs and disappear in a swirl of leaves with Naru. He planned to enjoy her full in his compound.

"Y-you let them watch." Hinata said while fixing her Kimono.

"You _**enjoyed**_ them watching." Gaara emphasized already put together leaning against the tree he had previously had her against. Hinata just hummed in responds.

"Gaara …I have a question. Can you turn your sand into glass? I have some ideas I would like to try with your sand and glass. But I would not like sand getting stuck in certain cavities, if I can help it. So, do have complete mastery of your sand?" Hinata turned to him fully dressed and looking as innocence as the day she was born.

Gaara full out laughed, a warm rich filling laugh. He couldn't believe he was so lucky to have her and she held his mark and his heart. He would forever be thankful to Naru for her kinship and re-introducing him to Hinata and giving him the push to talk to Hinata.

Hinata smiled she loved his smiled and laughter.

"Yes, My Hime I have full Mastery of it."

"Well Kazekage I expect when we get to Sunagakure, I should show you the finer points of the Hyuga techniques and you should show me your Mastery of sand. This will all be done in the bedroom of course." Hinata reached out her hand for him. Gaara took it without hesitation.

"Yes, My Lady, of course. Anything to strengthen _relations_ between our Villages."

Gaara and Hinata smiled all the way back into the compound.

When the other Hyuga family members saw them, they wondered how such an odd pair worked. But with Lady Hinata moving to Sunagakure and their marriage they were happy that they cared for one another.

So Neji lived

One-tails back in Gaara

And Hinata is strong and bolder with Gaara but still shy around others. She preparing for being the Kages wife.


End file.
